


S.A.M.I.F.E.R.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [3]
Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Samifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer Name Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my daughters second biggest ship (even though she doesn't like poetry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.M.I.F.E.R.

S is for Sentiment,  
Reminiscences own.  
A is for Adamant,  
Determined and full grown.  
M is for Mercurial,  
Quick temper, quicker wits.  
I is for Immovable,  
Won’t leave once it sits.  
F is for Forsaken,  
One misses the other.  
E is for Eternal,  
Won’t ‘make do’ with another.  
R is for Reassuring,  
Known to each other’s brothers.

Sam and Lucifer,  
A curious pair.  
One once caused the other,  
Nothing but despair.

Their time in the cage,  
With their brothers there too.  
Must have been quite something,  
All that rage to undo.


End file.
